Kitsune no Stigma
by Koyan the Wanderer
Summary: 20 years after he becomes Hokage, an immortal Naruto has his final confrontation with Sasuke. Two demonic charged attacks collide, and Naruto finds himself lost in another world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So yeah. New story. My other story is hard to concentrate on, but I will update eventually. This is my attempt at an Immortal Naruto crossover story. Please review this story. Also, I may or may not do pairings.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered roughly, his voice carrying in the wind. He wore an unbuttoned white robe, tattered and full of holes at the bottom. His blonde spiky bangs fell across his face, framing his sad expression. He looked young but was in reality, far older than his appearance. He looked worn out, like he had lived and done many things. He'd experienced the good and bad in life. The wind swept across the statue he stood upon. His robe fluttered behind him, like wings, ready to soar. The statue of the first Hokage seemed to buckle under the power of the blond haired man. A figure stood across a large chasm, facing him.

"Naruto," greeted Sasuke. Sasuke had aged, unlike his rival. "It seems we have once again made it to this cursed battleground. I hope it is the last time we meet here." Sasuke dipped his head as his long black hair covered one of his eyes with shadows. He smirked maliciously and said, "But do you have the will to end my life?" He held up his arm loosely, charging dark lightning into the sword in his hand.

Naruto grinned. He pulled his own sword from the scabbard on his waist. It gleamed in the waning light of the evening.

"You honor me Naruto. The Blade of the Restless already?" Sasuke asked. He held his charged blade, ready to strike in a moment's notice.

Naruto let out a sad chuckle. "Yes Sasuke. This is that blade. I searched for it, just so I could face your Grass Cutter blade." Naruto held out his sword behind him and faded into a thick cloud of red smoke. He reappeared in the middle of the canyon in a deadlock with his opponent.

"Impressive. You have changed." said Sasuke. He leaned into the crossed swords and pushed Naruto away gracefully. They fell into the river flowing beneath them. "But genjutsu was never your style, was it?" Naruto and Sasuke stood on top of the water, facing away from each-other.

"Naruto, I have a suggestion." said Sasuke.

"I'm listening," replied Naruto, interested in what his old friend had to say.

"You remember the battle of Nami no Kuni; upon the bridge they named in honor of you, with Sensei and Zabuza."

Naruto grunted in understanding. His speech grew feral. "One move to end it all?"

Sasuke grinned as Naruto's form became shrouded in fire. Golden flames rose from Naruto's eyes as he turned to face his rival. Sasuke released his dark chakra, morphing his body into a grotesque monster with hand like wings. They sheathed their swords and faced each other. At an incredible speed, the two men met with a cry of rage and sadness. Their attacks charged with demonic energy.

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The two demonic attacks swelled with power. Purple and red chakra swirled into one single orb of light. All noise stopped. All motion froze. They looked into their counterparts' eyes. Red and black meeting golden.

"Thank you, brother. You ended my pain..." whispered Sasuke. His body was shredded with the energy of their combined attacks. Naruto felt the darkness enshroud his body as his consciousness slipped away. There was a final tug on his mind as he fell into the darkness.

(Line Spacing)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He was in a room. He knew that. The walls were white. He winced at the cliché paint covering the walls. Why do people paint hospital rooms white? He sat up and looked around. It turned out not to be a hospital room at all. He smiled, at least he could sneak out if Sakura wasn't there. At the name Sakura, memories rushed into his head. Sasuke. Naruto grabbed his head and let out a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled. He killed him. Sasuke was dead. Sakura, Sakura had died too... Years ago. Team 7 was done. His ambition was meaningless. He outlived everyone he chose to protect. He had been Hokage for twenty years. Unlike his friends, he never aged past 20. All his loved ones aged while only he remained young. When he absorbed the Kyuubi, he assumed he would die like any human but he was wrong, he was cursed to walk among the mortals. He would outlive every one of them.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he surveyed the room more closely. It was indeed white, but it had a homely feel to it. A paper lantern hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room with an orange glow. The moon was visible from the window. The rice paper door slid open quickly.

"He's awake!" A girl with brown hair and emerald eyes was stared into the room. Behind her stood a taller man, with brown hair and reddish brown eyes.

"Yo. We found you on the roof of our house... Mind telling us what you were doing there?" The man said. He looked about 18. His arm was wrapped around the girl's waist. He was possessive of the girl and they were lovers. The way she leaned back against him for support confirmed it. Naruto shook himself out of his analyzing thoughts. Ever since he had absorbed his demon, he had acted like this...

"Ah..." Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Falling into his stupidity mask, he looked up and grinned at the two. "I don't know, actually..." Might as well act stupid.

The man put his hand to his head in exasperation. "Well what do we do with him, Tsui-Ling?"

Tsui-Ling rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She turned to the man behind her and exclaimed, "Let's put him to work! You know all the good it did for you, Kazuma!"

"Whoa, hold on! We just found this guy on our roof! We don't know if he's a serial killer or something!" Kazuma said, attempting to bring his lover down to earth. She smiled and turned back to Naruto.

"Well, do you have a job? We can give you a room and some work." She said brightly, ignoring her violently twitching lover behind her.

"Umm... No, I don't have a job. I kinda just came to town..." Naruto replied sheepishly. Tsui-ling turned towards Kazuma and waited for him to say something. Kazuma sighed.

"Fine. He can stay." Kazuma said bitterly. He continued. "But if I catch him doing anything suspicious, he is out of here." Tsui-ling smiled and walked away. Kazuma studied the man in front of him for a moment. Naruto cleared his throat to relieve tension.

"So... Sounds like she wears the pants around here..." Naruto said. Kazuma twitched before pouting. He walked away mumbling obscenities.

"Why does everyone freakin' say that?" Kazuma all but yelled. He didn't want to tempt the ire of his lover. Naruto snickered at the man's situation. This might be entertaining.

A/N First Chapter is done. Yes It is kinda short, but the intro was a bit difficult to write. Once again, thank you .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A new life as... A waiter?

Naruto balanced precariously on his tippy toes as he swerved around drunken customers holding large glasses of beer. It seemed the job he was promised was the job of a waiter. He really didn't mind of course, but he would have much rather been the bartender. A man stood up abruptly, making the blonde lose his balance. Naruto spun in a circle to avoid falling while managing to not spill a single drop of alcohol. He set the beer on a table full of drunken men in business suits, who were laughing up a storm at their private jokes.

"Nice save," Naruto turned towards the voice. Tsui-ling stood behind the bar washing a glass. Right, Tsui-ling was the bartender. No way was he going to get the job. Tsui-ling continued,"I knew it was a good idea to hire you! It's been six months since we found you on our roof and you've been nothing but help!" she said. Naruto lightly blushed at the praise. Twenty years as a Hokage and he still wasn't used to it.

"Well I'm glad you took me in. I didn't have anywhere else to go..." he trailed off, as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "So what will you have me do tonight after closing?" he asked. Tsui-ling looked at the analogue clock resting on the wall.

"Is it time already?" she asked. Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. "All right. You can take the floors, while I clean the counters. Where is Kazuma anyways? He's usually back by now," she tapped her chin in thought. Naruto looked at the girl curiously. How did an innocent and young woman like her, get her hands on a bar? He shook his head at the stray thought. Better not to know.

"I bet you he had to chase a cat again. You know how he's always damaging people's property. Probably got roped into fixing something, again." Naruto replied. Tsui-ling nodded her head as she herded the drunken customers out of her establishment.

"I wish he would be more careful," she said quietly as she closed the door behind the last man.

"Hey now, there is no need to worry. I'm sure he's fine." Naruto said comfortingly. He put his hands on her shoulders. Tsui-ling gave a large sniff before finally breaking down, almost tackling Naruto in a hug.

"I'm worried! He goes out every morning and comes back worn out, covered in mud or whatever else he gets into. He's been so tired lately. I think he's getting overstressed." Naruto shushed her quietly as he rubbed her back. He made soothing sounds in her ear as she sobbed into his chest. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Naruto, she stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks. I needed that." she said. Naruto flashed her a grin.

"What are employees for?" he asked wryly. She laughed at his joke before pointing to the mop.

"Start cleaning," she ordered, all emotion from before replaced by the hard eyesbefore him.

"Yes ma'am." he said, mock saluting. She tossed a rag at him before returning to her own duties.

XxXLINEBREAKXxX

Naruto awoke with a start. His senses were going haywire. He could feel a demonic presence. Naruto tossed his covers aside before sitting up. He slowly moved to the other side of the room . It was night... finally. He shivered as the cold air blew in through the window. Kazuma should be home by now, so there was no way he would see him by accident. Naruto bit his thumb and drew a line on his arm. A seal appeared and in a poof, a black uniform appeared on his body. Black... wasn't an accurate description. It was a smoky mix of black and a lighter shade of gray.

The mottled shades had an illusion of flickering shadows. It was the perfect thing to wear in an urban environment. Naruto flexed his arm experimentally. It still fit. He looked across the room to his coat hanging on the wall. Not tonight, he thought.

Naruto let his senses take over. His 6th sense pulled him toward the window like a moon towards a planet. Naruto upped his own energy to match the other. It seemed to take notice. Too much notice.

Naruto took a great leap from the window, upping his demonic energy once again. A challenge. Naruto accepted. Naruto spun in mid-air before landing in a flat crouch on an adjacent rooftop. He took off running and dodged a clothes line before vaulting to the next roof. A simple task for him. A phantom creature floated from the shadows of an alleyway. Naruto came to an abrupt stop and jumped down. He took a good look at the creature. After a moment, he realised.

"I came all this way... got dressed... in my badass costume... FOR A KITTEN?" Naruto shouted.

The phantom kitten rolled a ball of yarn towards Naruto. He bent over to pick it up.

"All this for no reason? I want a fight..." He whispered. A large roar pierced the air. Naruto felt the presence again. "Sorry kitty... I gotta go." he said. Naruto tossed the ball of yarn back. The kitten mewled pitifully before attacking the ball of yarn. Naruto almost stayed to watch the ghostly kitten, but he decided not to and instead broke into a jog towards the real demonic presence.

xXxLINEBREAKxXx

"Nice, Gato." A young girl said as she waved her hand through the kitten. "He almost saw us. Strange clothing these Chinese people wear..." She brushed her brown hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously. "No one can stop us. We will find the Barrier Breaker and have him tell us his secrets."

She laughed maliciously, her voice echoing across the buildings' imposing walls. Suddenly...

"SHUT UP! IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME TO DEAL WITH YOU DRUNKS, TONIGHT!" A man yelled out his window. He tossed a shoe at the girl. It collided with the girls head, knocking her over. She held the shoe angrily, shaking it in the air.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO PERFECT THAT EVIL LAUGH?" she yelled back. The man closed his window with a huff.

xXxLINEBREAKxXx

Naruto came to an abrupt stop in the city park. A spark of youkai alerted his 6th sense. He turned towards a park bench. There was... a masked man sitting there. His legs were crossed, as he held himself with grace and his mask covered half of his face.

"Why, hello there. Are you the anomaly I felt tonight?" he asked. Naruto knew this was his challenger.

"Perhaps..." Naruto said. Information is earned, not given, he thought to himself.

"Let's cut to the chase. I can feel you. You are a Youma. Just like me." He paused. Naruto felt like the man had just told him a big secret. He just had no idea what this 'youma' was...

"I want to know... How did you get this power? I can share my own secret..." He continued, pausing once again. Naruto let out a sigh... another person who obsesses over drama. Might as well see where this goes. Half the truth sometimes works.

"I was the heir of a powerful..." What was the word he used? "...Youma." He said.

"I see," said the masked man. "Am I to assume it was a Behemoth? That kind of power could only be a Behemoth's." Once again, Naruto was confused but he kept his composure.

"A Demon Lord." He said. Let's play his game...

"I see...like my Master." It was said to himself. The man laughed aloud.

"Doesn't the drama excite you?" He asked amidst his laughter. Naruto sweat dropped. He was waiting for that.

"It's the moment where two men are having an exciting showdown of wits!" the man continued to ramble. Naruto felt his time with this guy was coming to a close.

"But I had a reason for leading you here." he said. Finally a point to this meeting... "I am going to do something big soon, and I thought you might want to be a part of it. Demon to Demon. Vis a Vis. Mano e Mano." This guy was obviously insane, and if he heard correct, was just the lackey of a 'Demon Lord'. Not something he wanted to be involved in.

The odd man continued, "I am Bernhardt Rhodes and I formally invite you to Pandemonium."

He extended a hand. Naruto shook it.

"For now..." He said, gripping the pretty boy's hand tightly.

Bernhardt smiled. "That is all I ask for."

A/N What do you think? Leave a Review, please! If you don't... Bad things will happen. Really! I can't tell you what, but believe me...


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since Naruto had joined up with the man _Bernhardt Rhodes_ and honestly, it beat working as a waiter. During the day, he worked at the bar/restraint that Tsui-ling operated. But at night, was when the fun began. Naruto had been given the job of over-seeing a bunch of henchmen move various supplies about. Oh, it sounded boring, but the blonde Demon Lord was being paid to, not just watch, but give a show of power whenever the men started lagging behind.

He hadn't been at the Restraunt in a few days, so he hoped that TSui-ling wouldn't kill him, but he was bored with the "Same-old-Same-old" crap. Nothing seemed to happen in this town, and even Bernhardt hadn't seen a stray youma. It was like someone was actively hunting them… And he was sure that lazy-ass Bernhardt wasn't to blaim.

Naruto ears twitched as he heard laughter lightly echo from inside the warehouse. Someone wasn't doing their job. Naruto looked down from the rafter that he had claimed as His _Temporary Throne_, before disappearing into a tendril of black smoke. He reappeared behind three men, who stood oblivious around an orange water cooler. Naruto merely extended a tendril of smoke towards the water cooler and filled up a paper cone of water. The men stopped laughing and stared at the inky black tendril, before following it towards the grinning man. Naruto accepted the cone of water from the inky tentacle, before downing it in one gulp. He cocked his head to the side and looked at the frozen men.

"I'm sorry, I missed the joke. Was it the one about the three men who stopped working? Because I've heard that one 5 times this week, and I loved the bloody ending. Are you going to tell it again?" he asked in a friendly, but dark tone. The men took the hint and ran back to their posts in fear of the Blonde. He just grinned and went back to his spot in the rafters.

_Oh, how I've missed you, "unbridled fear of fleeing men"! _He mentally sighed, as he leaned back into a more comfortable position. Now all he needed was a good fight, and things would be even better. Of course, that was the flaw in this job. He didn't _do_ anything. He was here for show. Not to fight, not to protect something, or even destroy it. He wasn't running the show, and he sure as hell wasn't even involved in it. In other words, his prankster side is satiated, but the more aggressive, more deadly, _more important_ side of him wasn't. And that was his Demon side. The one that will kill to get what it wanted.

Naruto yawned and sat up. He stretched his muscles before jumping from the rafters. As he landed, something in the distance caught his attention… Youma. A powerful one. More powerful than Bernhardt. Naruto quickly switched from his laziness and disappeared into the shadows, reappearing outside the building.

Power was radiating from some central point in town, and this "Pandemonium" group seemed to be involved… And they made the mistake of not involving him… It wasn't like he was evil or anything, but he was the Neo-God of Chaos. Kami herself said it. He wanted to be a part of these things.

His black trench coat flailed about in the wind, as he crouched low to the ground. Black tendrils of inky shadow seemed to crawl along the roof of the building towards him as he focused on the feeling. Something wasn't right. The way that the presence radiated was almost sickening. It was crying to be fed blood. Like a newborn baby crying for milk, this entity wanted to be fed.

_A real Demon gets what he wants. This bastard is asking for the blood of the innocent, is he? Dumb-ass doesn't get it. _Naruto flexed a dark claw as he focused hard on the spot that radiated the most energy. He, himself, was giving off equal energy to the beast, or maybe more. It was his challenge, and it made his heart race in anger, and anticipation. His blue eyes became red slits and his already sharp canines became longer. _I'll tear him to shreds._

Naruto disappeared in an angry vortex of dark shadow. The tendrils raced forward at unbelievable speed, trying in vain to follow their source of energy.

XxXxX

"Master, the sacrifice shall go as planned." A hooded man said. He was draped in a dark cloak, meant to conceal any of his features, as to humble himself in front of the man who was his god. It obviously did it's trick, as Bernhardt fumbled around for a name, before just avoiding names altogether.

"This is good, my servant. Please bring the sacrifice to the alter." The alter, as it was called, was actually a large dimensional rift in the floor, that led to his own master. One sacrifice away and he could become a god. He would defeat that Naruto Namikaze and become the _only_ god that this worl would have. His master could easily be taken care of when he was weak, but it was taking his power that would be difficult. Bernhardt combed a hand through his long hair and laughed evilly.

"It is all coming to fruition. Nothing can stop us." He said, laughing as he did. He stopped laughing as a girl was dragged from an open door. The girl was bare of all clothing, waiting to die in a similar fashion as she was born. It was the greatest of humiliation, and Bernhardt enjoyed seeing the young woman look around in her barely conscious state, obviously afraid, but unable to do anything. The rift grew in size, almost sensing the girl's fear.

"Master is hungry. It seems you, girl, are the main course." Bernhardt called down to the girl. She said nothing, as she was place in the rift. Bernhardt felt the hunger from where he stood, and was sure that it could be felt for miles. Now if only that Naruto boy would stay put, then everything would be fine.

Bernhardt cursed as a door opened roughly, slamming against the wall. A young man stood there, fire dancing in his eyes. The man's reddish brown eyes seemed to literally dance with flames. But, the magic was puny as it was unthreatening. Bernhardt merely waved his hand, sending a wave of energy at the young man. It hit hard, sending the young man back into a wall. The drama was intensifying, and Bernhardt found it exciting.

"Did you think you could save her? We both know you're too weak to do it, so give up!" Bernhardt laughed manically, before a sharp cough from behind him garnered his attention. He turned angrily to scold a weak servant, possibly literally. But a punch to the face was all he got. Bernhardt was taken by surprise by the strength of the punch. No one could punch like that. His thoughts began to lessen, as he felt his consciousness fading. When he hit the ground, everything went black.

XxXxX

Naruto socked the sissy masked-man in the face, before grabbing his part-time boss from the rift. He was a little pissed off that Bernhardt had to use a friend of his. It was the Masked-man's downfall. Naruto sprinted over and jumped over the rift, ignoring the crazed expressions on the random grunts that surrounded him. He grabbed the girl from the air, and landed on the other side, nextto the downed Kazuma.

He handed the young woman over to Kazuma, who was recovering from his sudden meeting with the wall. The dark haired male grabbed Tsui-Ling with fervor, Almost crushing her small body with the force of his hug. Naruto rolled his eyes at the two, and looked back at the hole that was still opening in the center of the room. White light was angrily spitting from the portal, causing Naruto to huff.

"You hungry? I can give you more than you can handle!" Naruto taunted. The Light grew even angrier. Naruto grinned before diving head-first into the rift, Leaving many confused men standing around the now closing rift. A few of them scurried away, while the most loyal ran to grab their leader and get him to safety.

Kazuma hugged the Tsui-ling tightly, staying on the floor as people ran around in a panic. He had no idea what had just happened, but it he knew that Naruto rescued Tsui-ling, and that was all he cared about at the moment.

XxXxX

Naruto landed in a crouch, as he surveyed the scene. Everything around him was white. There were no walls, only light that radiated from all around him. The floor he stood on was also white, as he assumed it was there, because honestly, everything around him was white. There was no way to tell distance, as there were no shadows or landmarks. It was just a white prison… All of the sudden, a sewer didn't seem so bad.

Naruto remained alert, as he looked around for his prey. He didn't need to look all that long, because his prey came straight to him.

"Ah… So it was you, boy, who challenged me? Tell me, before I rend you asunder, what it that made you come to me? Was it _love? _Was it to protect you loved ones? What ridiculous reason possessed you to jump in to _my_ world?" The large creature asked. It was quite a gruesome sight to behold. The creature held the basic shape of a man, but that was where similarities ended. It had a red claw on one arm, and a metal plated arm on the other. The plated armor was intricately designed with images of warfare and torture. The armor went all the way up to his arm, where it abruptly ended at the shoulder. The red arm was definitely odd. The spikes that went up its arm moved in twitches, like they would pop open at any moment to flay an unknowing suspect. The creatures face was melded with a metal faceplate, that burned an eternal frown onto it's face. Long hair draped down its face and fell to the floor, in rough braids. It wore heavy armor on its legs, laced with dark black metal that matched the gauntlet and mask.

Naruto briefly yawned at the stupid devil, before replying. "I was bored." He said. Honsetly, you'd think these demons would recognize someone of higher stature than them. Naruto grinned and popped his neck with a quick movement, before settling into a relaxed stance.

"So are we going to do this, or what? I've waited 7 months for a fight like this, and I'm not passing it up now." He said. The creature roared in anger.

"I am the great demon of the North Gate, Belial! How dare you assume you can beat me?" Belial roared. Naruto shrugged at the odd creature.

"I would say the same to you, but I don't really care about those kind of things." He said. Naruto stood for a second, waiting for the beast to charge him. Seeing that nothing was happening, he took matters into his own hands. Naruto disappeared into black tendrils of smoke, before reappearing in Belials face.

"I also don't take too kindly to the _Human_ insult." Naruto whispered. He kicked the supposed Demon-lord in the chest, sending him far off. But, seeing as how distance didn't seem to be something this world liked, Belial reappeared in front of Naruto, sporting a… Frowning face. _Kami, that mask is creepy… Not a good creepy either…_ Naruto took the punch that was dished out from the Demon Lord as he flew backwards, in his mind, a good distance away. He couldn't really tell, and it was beginning to annoy him. Also, he couldn't use his shadows, because there were none in this realm. Naruto stood up and sent a ball of fire at the demon, who only absorbed it… Yes… _absorbed_ it.

"That was a weak attack… Can't you do better?" Belial asked. It might have been grinning; Naruto wasn't sure because of the mask that was in the way of the beasts face. "I know I can." The beast said. It held up a single palm, before firing a massive ball of black flames towards Naruto. The blonde Demon Lord ducked under the blast, before shooting up his own blast of wind.

He hadn't used his wind abilities in years, so it was a bit of a strain on him, to say the least. The two blasts collided, before the fire blast engulfed the wind one. Luckily, he'd made enough room to duck under the fire. As the storm rolled over him, he looked up to see Belial standing over him with a grin.

"You, human, are lucky to have dodged that." Belial said, smirking all the while. Naruto had his own smirk.

"You, underling, better be happy that I'm out of my element, or you'd be dead by now." Naruto said. Belial's eyes widened in anger.

"I will be called an _underling_ by the like of you!" He yelled, firing off two more blasts of fire. Naruto stared at the two blasts, before muttering a curse.

"Fuck…"


End file.
